Research and ideas for Grandpa Gohan fanon
Roshi was born in Age 430 and was a pupil of Mutaito when Mutaito died sealing King Piccolo, in Age 461. Mercenary Tao is born in Age 459. Prior to Age 650,the Dragon Balls had been used. It is mentioned in Dragon Ball, that the last time they had been used (before Bulma began finding them) was when a man wished to be king. Obviously, this man must have wished to be King of Earth. Most likely it is the reason why the Earth is ruled by a single monarchy. The first king must have been a tyrant and was overthrown, I'm going to call him Romulus.The castle in Central City, Earth's capital, is called Chow Castle in Japanese. Chow is a dog breed. I am guessing that there was a king called Chow, before Furry. I'm going to say that Furry was born in 702. Romulus assumed power in Age 640, but was overthrown for being a tyrant. Kami defeated Romulus, and from then on, Chow became King of Earth. Chow ruled for 40 years, assuming power at the age of 33. In 680, King Bark succeeded Chow. Bark died and Furry assumed power in 733. Kings of Earth: * Romulus (640) * Chow (640-680) * Bark (680-733) * King Furry (733-???) Bark was King of Earth for most of Grandpa Gohan's life. Grandpa Gohan was born in Age 658. In Age 650, Roshi finds the Three Star Dragon Ball. The first World Martial Arts Tournament is also held on May 7, Age 650. The tournaments happen every three years, so the second one was in 653. Then 656, 659, 662, 665, 668, 671, 674, 677, 680, and 683! Gohan's first tournament will be in 683! The 12th World Tournament! Mercenary Tao began his career as a mercenary in Age 730, seven years before Planet Vegeta exploded. King Furry was not sworn in as Earth's king until Age 733. When Grandpa Gohan was born, Tao was around but was still teaching at Crane School and was not a mercenary. Roshi had also been a master for quite some time. Gohan and Ox King delivered milk in their training, as it is said in the Dragon Ball manga. Ox King is clearly immortal like Roshi, as he never seems to age. He looks young in Dragon Ball Super, plus, he is old enough to remember Gohan. Ox King once said he was a very bad man, it was implied that he was a bandit. Ox King relies more on his strength than techniques. He never mastered the Kamehameha. Ten years before the Pilaf Saga, Pleasant Mountain, where Ox King lived, was consumed in fire. This is when it became known as Fire Mountain. This happened due to Ox King having a wizard surround his castle with fire to keep intruders out. It is actually revealed at the end of Dragon Ball that Annin had the Furnace of Eight Divisions, a gate where living could come to Other World. The fires stop dark spirits from entering. A side effect of the furnace caused Ox King's palace to be consumed by fire. Thus, the wizard thing was a rumor. In my fanon, I'm thinking of having Son Gohan (Grandpa Gohan) have been a treasure hunter who was looking for a map. He comes across Roshi's island randomly on his voyage, and impresses the old hermit by defeating some pirates. Gohan will say that he has lots of combat experience from his adventuring. Roshi decides to train him, and gives him the power pole after he completes his training. He mentions that Korin was the original wielder of the power pole. Gohan also meets Turtle, whenever he meets Roshi. Gohan will be 25 when he meets Roshi. He meets Roshi in 682, and enters the World Tournament in 683. He will meet Ox King, when he is 28. Ox King will be 18, so his birth date is at 668. That birthdate would make Ox King 81 in Pilaf Saga, but he is around Gohan's age and IMMORTAL, so. I will have Gohan meet Ox King at the 13th World Tournament in 686. Category:Future Ideas Category:Imperial Wyrm